Born Warrior
by xaero
Summary: An alternate third task of the triwizard cup. pairing is HarryHarem


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

My seconds attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic.

If you find spelling mistakes, please put them in a review and I will correct it.

The link to my Yahoo group is in my proile.

Send suggestions.

Born Warrior chapter one.

Harry was nervous because in half an hour the third task of the Triwizard cup would start and he still didn't know what it was going to be. Then Dumbledore took both Harry and the other three Triwizard champions into a side-room and motioned for them to sit in the four chairs provided.

Dumbledore then began explaining the third task. "Before we were going to make the third task a maze with various traps and magical creatures in it, but somehow that information leaked out and we decided to create a different third task." Dumbledore paused for a bit before starting to talk again. "The new third task will be a very difficult one; each of you will be given a magical medallion that will transport you back to the stadium when you will die. You wont die just get transported. Each of you will also get a bag of holding, it is a bag in which you can put as much as you want and it won't gain any weight. The third task will send you to a demon realm, a realm where demons live, and you must kill as many demons as you can but you're main objective will be retrieving all the parts of a golem. You will know the direction of the golem parts through your medallions; they automatically send the information into your minds, if you can get all six golem parts you get your golem parts put together and activated. The medallions also allow you to instantly learn and understand the languages spoken by the demons you will encounter. Each of you will also be monitored, when all of you are either done or have "died" your final score will be tallied up. The time in the demon realm will pass much faster then in this realm. Any question?"

No one had any questions, so they each got there medallions handed to them and went to the stadium where the gate to the demonic realm was being created. The gate looked like a swirling pool of darkness. Harry looked at the three other champions and nearly laughed at their scared looks, he decided to lighten the mood a little bit. "Hey cheer up, it's not like we are going to die or anything." The other three looked at him like he had grown a second head, Harry sighed and looked at the portal which was ready and entered it.

Entering the gate he felt like his body was torn in every direction. After a few moments the feeling passed and Harry saw that he was in a cavern. Harry immediately conjured a long sword and a shield and a pair of metal gloves with fingers that end in sharp claws.

When Harry conjured the stuff and put them on he heard something coming his way.

A few seconds later a group of 12 humanoid demons came around the corner.

The creatures were a head taller then a house elf but had sharp claws as fingers, there limbs were very thin and there eyes were red. Ten of the creatures were male and two were female and those two were just a head shorter then Harry was himself, the two females were apparently in charge of the group. The females were the only ones with hair; their hair was shoulder length and red. A few seconds passed before the demons saw Harry, the two female demons immediately ordered the male ones to attack.

Harry shifted into an offensive stance and cut the first demons head of as soon as it reached him, two demons fired off fireballs towards Harry but he reacted quickly by kicking one of the other demons into the fireballs path. After backstabbing one Harry caught a fireball in his shield and he threw it into the face of a demon making it cave in. Running to the other Harry cut its stomach open in a spinning slash cutting an arm of off one that was behind him, he kicked that demons head in before facing the remaining four male demons. Two of the demons charged at him but those were kicked into each other before being stabbed. One demon tried to run away but he was killed by one of the two female demons, the last one had the sword thrown into his face.

Turning to face the two female demons Harry saw that they were quietly talking to each other; suddenly they turned to face Harry. The one on the left spoke up to Harry. "Greetings human, I am surprised that you managed to survive the males. My name is Nagai and next to me is my twin sister Naiga, we are imps. We have a proposition that you might be interested in." Harry thought about it for a while before answering. "My name is Harry, what would your proposition be?" Naiga was the one who spoke next. "It is simple, you would battle against my sister in a match without weapons or magic but you could use your gloves. The winner would be the one who pins the other to the ground. If you win both of us will serve you until our deaths, but if she would win you would serve us until your death." Harry immediately replied. "Sure."

Getting into a combat stance Harry waited for Nagai to make the first move, she did the same. After a few seconds Nagai jumped into the air performing a downwards slash, which Harry dodged and retaliated with a slash at her legs before tackling her to the ground. After a brief struggle in which Harry's robe and shirt were destroyed he had Nagai pinned to the ground with her hands above her head being held by one of Harry's and he was lying on top of Nagai. "You win." Nagai said in a low voice, obviously sad at loosing the fight.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

Nagai looked at Harry for a minute before speaking up. "Master Harry, you should get better weapons if you would wish to survive." "I know that Nagai, but where would I be able to get better weapons." "Master, there is a blacksmith that can make an enchanted set of armor and weapons for you. You should conjure at least five swords and shields to get the raw materials needed." "Very well, Naiga. Are there any things around here that could be of help?" "Master, my sister and I will check the remains of any you or my sister and I will defeat for anything useful. I sense that you somehow have gained the ability to use imp-magic, may we teach you in that master?" "You will teach me Nagai an imp-spell while Naiga will check the remains of the male imps." While Nagai teaches Harry how to throw the fireballs that the male imps used, Naiga collects the sword and shield along with a couple of herbs and potions from the remains of the dead imps and puts them into a bag that Harry had conjured.

After a five minute break in which Nagai and Naiga explain to Harry about the two potions they had recovered from the male imps, they found two mana potions which restore the magic to do spells and five healing potions which restore health. While they were resting Harry put his sword, shield, potions and herbs into his bag of holding, Harry then conjured a new sword and shield.

When they set out again they soon stumble upon two female humanoid looking demons with blood-red wings as arms and red feathers all over their bodies, their eyes are completely red and they are fighting a group of five male imps and there are another five dead on the ground along with one of the feathered demons. Seeing the feathered demons Naiga started to look scared and quickly said. "Those are Bloodfeather furies master, their blood is acidic. What should we do?" "Naiga, you and your sister kill the male imps while I kill the Bloodfeather furies." "Yes master." Both of them said at the same time. Nagai and Naiga rushed at the male imps and quickly cut them down, while Harry ran to the closest Bloodfeather fury and cut one of her arms of before stabbing her in the heart. The remaining Bloodfeather fury shot a pair of balls of lightning to Harry, which caused his shield to partially melt and numbing Harry's left arm. Harry threw his sword to the Bloodfeather fury and it embedded itself into her head. Suddenly a male Bloodfeather fury attacked Harry, catching Harry's right arm so that he can't defend himself. Angry at the Bloodfeather fury Harry opens his left palm and points it at it, releasing three fireballs in a quick succession each striking it in the chest killing it.

Nagai and Naiga collected the 10 health potions and 5 mana potions that were on the corpses of the dead imps; after that they cut off the heads of the dead Bloodfeather furies and put them in a separate bag that they found on the dead imps. Harry drank one of the health potions and put the sword and shield in the bag of holding, looking at Nagai and Naiga he saw that they were taking coins from the Bloodfeather furies. "Why are you taking those coins? Why did the two of you look afraid of those Bloodfeather furies?" "The imps and the Bloodfeather's are mortal enemies; a fury is a highly ranked warrior among the Bloodfeather's, Bloodfeather's always carry money on themselves. One golden coin is worth one-hundred silver coins, and one silver coin is worth one-hundred copper coins." Naiga said as she put the last coin into a bag before putting them into the bag of holding.

Harry and the two imps started to walk to the exit of the cave while Nagai was teaching Harry how to draw strength and powers from his kills. Just before they reached the exit of the cave they heard a voice of a creature in pain saying: "help me, please." Looking into the direction of the voice Harry sees a completely white and with a few red stripes on its chest version a Bloodfeather fury, the female had several cuts across her body which were bleeding very badly. "Master she is a bloodfeather sorceress. Shall I kill her?"

"No, Nagai. Bloodfeather sorceress if I heal you, will you serve me?" At the Bloodfeather sorceress her nod he gave the sorceress two healing potions which she drank up. After a few seconds nearly all the cuts were healed and the bloodfeather sorceress kneeled on one knee before Harry before speaking up. "Master, my name is Shilen. What do you want me to do?" Harry unbuttons his pants and pulls down his boxers before answering. "Give me a blowjob." After looking shocked for a moment Shilen nods.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version.

When Harry had put on his boxers and pants he saw that Nagai and Naiga were staring at his back, so he conjured a mirror and saw that he had somehow grown a pair of blue scaled wings which ere large enough for him to fly with. Spreading his wings to their maximum range Harry chuckled. "Well, this is a strange development. Shilen, Naiga, Nagai lets go to the blacksmith Naiga was talking about." "Master, while we walk towards there may I teach you a spell only my kind can do?" "Sure, Shilen. What is the spell that you want to teach me?" "Master, the spell throws an orb of lightning at an opponent that explodes in lightning at contact with the enemy." As Shilen teaches Harry how to throw orbs of lightning they exit the cave and Harry looks up and sees that the sky looks just like on earth and that it is night.

After walking for half an hour talking Shilen saw five Bloodfeather furies going into their direction, Shilen turned to Harry before asking him something. "Master, what should we do? There are five Bloodfeather furies coming in our direction." "Shilen you attack the one in the middle while Nagai and Naiga take the two on the left. The two on the right are mine." As the five Bloodfeather furies get in range Nagai and Naiga fire off fireballs to their targets while Shilen throws an orb of lightning to her target and Harry throws a fireball at one and an orb of lightning at the other. All five Bloodfeather furies die at the same time and Harry absorbs some of their fleeing powers. As Nagai and Naiga loot the remains of four of the Bloodfeather furies Harry loots the fifth. After getting twenty-nine silver coins from the corpse Harry finds twenty vials of blood from different kinds of demons and one from a red dragon. "Shilen what should I do with these vials of blood?" "Master, I think you should keep them. The blacksmith might be able to use them to make your sword and armor better."

After looting the corpses and storing the money and vials of blood they continued walking. A few hours later they stood at the entrance to the valley where the blacksmith was located, five minutes later again they stood at the front door of the workshop/house of the blacksmith. After knocking on the door it opened to reveal a female demon.

The demon had eight wings on her back, her ears were pointy and her hair was red. Her breasts, lower legs, and lower arms were covered in red feathers. Her hands and feet had claws, and her crotch was covered with a golden plate. The valkyre looked annoyed before speaking: "What do you want? If it is having armor or weapons made you will have to wait until I get rid of that damned shikima." At that Harry thought for a few seconds. "Would you make a weapon and a set of armor for me if I would kill that shikima for you?" At that she looked surprised. "If you are able to kill it bring me its head as proof of it. You will have to fight it alone; the females can stay with me here until you have completed the task. The shikima is inside a cave in the valley wall behind my house." Harry nodded and started looking for the cave.

A few minutes later Harry found the cave and walked in. He immediately saw a tentacle demon. Harry decided not to waste any time and launched two orbs of lightning at the demon followed by two fireballs, the shikima tried to kill Harry by choking him with its tentacles but Harry cut them off; in retaliation Harry fired off a fireball into its throat killing it. As Harry absorbed its power his back grew a row of spikes along his spinal cord that he could open to grow tentacles. After Harry cut the shikima its head off he found the golem part of the head so he put it into his bag of holding, he also found a bloodied suit of armor that he also put into the bag of holding. Harry then flew back to the workshop/house.

Harry knocked again and Shilen opened the door, she grabbed Harry in a tight hug. Shilen walked Harry to the living room where the blacksmith was waiting for him. "That was fast, do you have the head? Oh, I did not introduce myself yet; I am Amira" Harry throws her the head "I have it; I attacked it in its back. It took two orbs of lightning and three fireballs to kill it." "What kind of suit of armor would you want Harry? What kind of weapon would you want? Your three servants told me you had several vials of magical blood with you, may I use them in the construction of your armor and weapon?" Harry smiled when he answered. "I want the weapon to be a scythe and a sword, and the armor totally black with a silver skull on each knee. If you can use the vials of blood then yes. I conjured these swords and shields and I found this suit of armor, can you use them with the creation of the weapons and armor?" "Yes, I can use the swords, shields, and armor. I will start on it right now."

Amira walked to the forge part of her house and started melting the things.


End file.
